From the publication DE 10 2008 001 390 A1 a muffler is known, which is arranged in an intake tract and for damping sound, comprises an inner pipe in which gas flows and an outer pipe which surrounds the inner pipe.
At least one object is to create such an intake tract with muffler device that is spatially constructed more compact. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.